Blister packs or cards, and variants thereof such as skin packs or packages, contour packs or packages, and bubble packs or packages, are ubiquitous in the retail merchandising industry. Blister packaging generally refers to a method of packaging articles in transparent, thermoformed "blisters" or pouches that range from precisely matching to generally matching or otherwise corresponding to the contours of the article to be packaged. The preformed (e.g. vacuum formed) blisters are made of thermoplastics such as vinyls (e.g. polyvinyl chloride (PVC)), polystyrene, or cellulosic plastics. They are typically placed inverted in fixtures, loaded with the articles, then cards coated with an adhesive are applied and sealed to the flanges of the blisters by means of heat and pressure.
The retail merchandising industry has recently embraced the so-called "try me" marketing strategy whereby potential purchasers are invited to try out or otherwise test a product prior to making a purchase. In the case of electronically operated products, manufacturers must install batteries into the product if potential purchasers are to activate or energize the product.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,025, issued to Anten, discloses a point-of-purchase display that permits a potential purchaser to temporarily energize a toy packaged within a blister-type packaging arrangement. The toy includes activation buttons which are accessible through an opening in the bottom of the package. The opening may be covered by a reinforced plastic membrane. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,222, issued to Pierce discloses a blister-type display package arrangement with recesses that permit a potential purchaser to squeeze an animated timepiece and thereby actuate a switch that causes the animated timepiece to actuate.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,129,516; 4,702,374; and 5,718,335; issued to Theros, Kelner, and Boudreaux, respectively, generally disclose blister-type packaging arrangements that have apertures to permit access to a product so that a potential purchaser can directly manipulate the product in some manner. For instance, the Theros patent discloses a blister package for a tape measure including an opening for accessing and withdrawing the measuring tape from the tape measure housing. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,919,074; 5,289,916; and 5,411,138, issued to Honda, Mickelberg, and Klawiter, respectively, generally disclose packaging arrangements that permit access to a switch for activating battery-operated products such as toys, dolls, etc.
Some articles or products incorporate a two-feature activation or on/off switch or button. A "press and hold" feature of the switch permits the product to be energized and de-energized by simply depressing and releasing the on/off switch (e.g. a temporarily-on feature). A "press and slide" feature of the switch permits the product to remain energized when the on/off switch is slid in a first direction and then released (e.g. a continuously-on feature). The product is deactivated by sliding the on/off switch in an opposing direction.
In the case of try-me packaging for an article having a two-feature on/off switch, it is contemplated that a potential purchaser could inadvertently or maliciously slide the on/off switch into the continuously on position, thereby continuously energizing the article and expending or otherwise draining the batteries. Further, it is possible that the switch could slide into the continuously on position during shipment of the product from the manufacturer, thus draining the batteries prior to arriving at the retailer. Clearly, it is less desirable to purchase a product with spent or discharged batteries, than a product with substantially fully charged batteries.
Further, known "try me" blister pack-type packaging arrangements are not suitable for use with articles or products that should remain in a sanitary state. That is, providing a hole or aperture through a blister in order to directly access a button or switch of the article, also serves to permit contaminates (pathological, biological, or otherwise) to reach the article.
Accordingly, it is considered desirable to provide a new and improved blister pack that is enclosed to maintain the sanitary condition of article while at the same time permitting a two-feature switch/button to be placed in a first position while preventing the switch/button from being placed in a second position.